


A perfect present

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff Friday, all the fluff all the way, artist!Gabe, as usual, coffee shop au is lurking in the background, domestic!sabriel, just kissing and nothing too explicit, lawyer!Sam, like so many feels, oh and the feels, teeth might start rotting from all the sugary sweetness that is this fic, this is shameless fluff I'm warning you, you can't really escape the coffee shop au once you're out of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a perfect present for Gabriel, but what he gets in return is way beyond anything he could imagine. A fluffy, fluffy adorable Sabriel with a ton of fluff on top, so be warned!</p><p>Written to fill the prompt by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14">SherlockianGirl14</a>: "Gift shopping Sabriel- what would they buy each other? What would they think the other would buy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A perfect present

Sam was ready to thank every deity there is and isn’t when he realized that he could really leave the office two hours early, and not four to six hours late, as usual. It was certainly a miracle. He was already looking forward to diving face first into the couch and not moving for at least an hour. He could even start on that book he’s been meaning to read since November, and as he wasn’t anywhere near exhausted, he could actually enjoy it. Wow.  Talk about amazing opportunities.

He stood in the hall, waiting for the elevator, humming some pop song that’s been stuck in his head since early morning, when he had woken up to its muffled beat pouring in through the bedroom door that was left open a crack. When he managed to wake up enough to get out of bed and wandered into the kitchen, he was rewarded with an unforgettable sight of his boyfriend shaking it off to an upbeat tune in nothing but a pair of boxers and Sam’s old t-shirt that looked three sizes too big on him. The sight was hilarious, endearing and hot at the same time, and Sam found that combination to be better than all the alarm clocks and triple espressos in the world.

Sam was lost in the memory of a perfect morning and didn’t notice Charlie sneaking up on him, until she tackle-hugged him from behind and began bouncing around him like an overexcited puppy.

\- Hey, Sam! You look like you need to have some fun. I look like I need a ride. So what do you say if we join the forces and become the perfect combination known as ‘the fun ride’?

Sam was about to say he had plans, but Charlie started talking again, waving his objections away.

\- I know what you’re gonna say, you’re leaving the office early, by the way – wow, kudos on that, – and the only thing you feel like doing is driving straight home and passing out on the couch until Gabriel comes home. But dude, first off, people who are ready to pass out from exhaustion do not wait for the elevators with the sappiest smile on their faces, and second, can you tell me when was the last time you went somewhere just for fun, and not because your job made you do it?

Sam wanted to argue with that, but all he could do was open his mouth and close it again. He thought he was saved by the elevator that finally arrived, but Charlie skipped ahead, twirling in place, pulling him inside the elevator and pressing the button for the lobby, all at the same time and before Sam could protest.

\- That’s what I thought! – She said in a sing-song voice, shooting him a smug smile and drumming some complicated counterpoint rhythm to the elevator music with her foot.

Sam sighed. He knew all too well that Charlie was a force of nature, and resistance was futile.

\- Can you at least tell your designated driver where we’re going?

\- Ooh, you’re gonna love it! It’s this new place I’ve discovered, well, it’s actually pretty old, but it was closed for years, and now it’s open again, and I’ve been there once but it was like five minutes to their closing time, and ugh I’ve been dying to go there again ever since!

\- Yeah, okay, I get it that you’re _way_ beyond excited, Charlie, but what this new and wonderful place actually is?

\- Uh, got carried away, sorry! It’s something between an antique shop and a thrift store, and it’s in this really old building downtown, and it’s filled with all those amazing things, and they’ve got stacks of old books that go almost all the way up to the ceiling, and a spiral staircase, and-

\- Wait, do you mean _Nelson’s Treats and Trinkets?_

\- Yep! That’s the one!

\- Oh my God, I loved that place when I was a kid! They used to have a little reading area with old couches and a couple of tables, and they offered coffee and milkshakes and little pastries – do they still do that?

\- Aha! That’s why I smelled coffee when I walked in there! This is gonna be uber-amazing! – Charlie clapped her hands and jumped a little. – Told you so! You’ve got to admit it: my ideas are the best!

Sam chuckled at her enthusiasm and started the car.

\- I’ve never doubted you or your ideas, Charlie.

…

The shop was pretty much the same as Sam remembered it. An old Chinese bell above the door chimed softly as they walked in, and Charlie immediately dove into the pile of swords and pieces of armor, determined to find something to satisfy her LARPing needs, leaving Sam on his own.

He looked around, inhaling the familiar scent of dust, books, leather, coffee, and vanilla, and walked up to the man behind the counter.

\- Hi, uh… I was wondering if you’re still making the milkshakes in here? I loved those when I was a kid! I used to ask my mom to make the milkshakes the way they were done here, but she said that she couldn’t, because nobody-

\- knew the secret ingredient, yes. It’s a family recipe.

He smiled, offering Sam a hand.

\- Thomas Nelson, at your service.

\- Sam. Sam Winchester. – He took the offered hand and shook it.

\- And yes, we still make the milkshakes, Sam. Would you like one?

\- Yes, please.

\- Coming right up. Please, feel free to look around. I’ll call you when it’s ready.

\- I uh… actually, I came here with my friend, not looking for anything specific, really.

\- Your milkshake is gonna take some time, and so is your friend, as I can see, - Mr. Nelson nodded towards Charlie, who was trying to put on a breastplate and frowning in concentration. – So it looks like you’ve got some of it to spare. My grandpa used to say that there is something in this shop for every person who walks in through that door, and I’m inclined to think that he was right. So take a look. Maybe something catches your attention. If not, there’s always next time.

Mr. Nelson smiled again and made a shooing motion with his hand. Sam obliged, turning around and heading towards the nearest bookshelf. He ran his fingers along the spines of the books, smiling at the odd familiarity of the gesture – he used to do it a lot, back when he was five and came to the shop with his uncle Bobby every time he could tag along.

He moved further into the labyrinth of shelves, display cases, and piles and stacks of odd objects, half of which were difficult to identify.  Everything looked so familiar. It was as if he travelled back in time, and he was almost sure he could bump into his five-year-old self when he turned the next corner.

He ran his fingers along the spines of the books again, reveling in the sensation, until his hand sank into an empty space between two books. He turned to look at whatever was holding the books apart, and found a plain wooden cube. He picked it up to get a better look. The wood was old and dark, polished to a soft glow, and there were grooves that ran along its sides. He twisted and turned it in his hands, trying to find a lid, but the box seemed solid. Curiosity got the best of him, and he took the box with him, returning to the front of the shop just in time to see Mr. Nelson place a tall glass on the counter.

\- There you are, Sam, just in time for your milkshake!

Sam smiled and nodded, coming up to the counter and placing the wooden box on top of it.

\- Could you tell me what it is?

\- Of course. It’s a Himitsu-Bako, also known as Japanese puzzle box.

\- A puzzle box? So you’re saying that it can actually be opened?

\- Yes, but it takes some time and… out-of-the-box thinking, I’d say. – Mr. Nelson chuckled softly, looking at the way Sam’s face lit up. – Would you like to buy it?

\- Oh yes, I think it will be a perfect gift for my boyfriend. He loves puzzles, he says they help him concentrate. Our house is full of those things, and he’s always twirling something in his hands when he’s thinking about his next painting. He’s an artist.

Sam wasn’t sure why he blurted all that information to a complete stranger. Maybe the shop did take him back in time and he was five years old again. He glanced at his hand, just to make sure it was the same adult size as it was half an hour ago.

It was.

He looked up at Mr. Nelson to see him smiling warmly. He was clearly not perturbed by Sam’s little outburst, so Sam relaxed and returned the smile.

\- I believe you are absolutely right. This is a perfect present for your boyfriend. Good choice. – Mr. Nelson nodded several times and started wrapping up the box.

\- Umm… could you maybe show me how to open it?

\- I’m afraid I’m not good at this sort of thing, - Mr. Nelson shook his head. – Your boyfriend will have to figure it out himself. But I can tell you that this one should not be very hard. It’s one of the simpler boxes.

Sam nodded, holding out his credit card and taking the first sip of his milkshake. It was exactly the way he remembered it.

There was a rattle from behind him, and Sam turned just in time to catch Charlie and her armful of shiny metal pieces.

\- Thanks. Now, this is a suit of armour worthy of the Queen! – She threw the heap in her hands onto the counter and beamed at Mr. Nelson. – Your shop is awesome!

\- Thank you, young lady. Now let me check if I have something to wrap your purchase in.

With that, Mr. Nelson turned and disappeared in the back of the shop.

\- See, - Charlie nudged Sam with her elbow. – I told you it was gonna be amazing!

…

When Sam dropped Charlie off at her place, he realized that it wasn’t as late as he expected. Gabriel was still working, but his shift was nearly over, so Sam decided to surprise him, and headed downtown. Gabriel was a rather successful artist, but he picked a few shifts a week at his brother’s coffee shop, claiming that watching people in such a place was the best way to study them, as they never notice you unless you forget to make their drinks.

He reached the coffee shop five minutes before Gabriel’s shift ended. He walked in, smiling at Castiel and pressing a finger to his lips. Castiel smiled and nodded at him, and Sam walked up to the counter, finding Gabriel slouched behind it, his hands flying frantically about his sketchbook, the rest of the world completely ignored. Sam cleared his throat.

\- Can I have a double white chocolate latte, extra whipped cream, and a blueberry smoothie? And make it to go, please.

\- Sure thing, Sammy, just hold on a minute, I need to finish this, - Gabriel replied without lifting his head from his drawing.

Sam chuckled and looked at him fondly, waiting for Gabriel’s brain to process his own words. Castiel was observing their interaction with an amused smile. Sam looked at him and held up a finger at a time, mouthing the words ‘one, two, three’ along with each finger, and right on cue Gabriel snapped his head up, his eyes wide with surprise.

\- Sammy? What are you doing here?

\- Surprising my boyfriend, obviously. – Sam leaned over the counter and kissed Gabriel on the nose. – And I must say I did an amazing job. You look pretty surprised to me!

Gabriel snorted and hopped off his chair, pulling his apron off and tossing it aside, before walking over to Sam.

\- Get down here, ya moose, and kiss me properly, - he said, yanking Sam down by the collar of his dress shirt. – I haven’t seen you all day. I missed you!

Sam smiled into the kiss, making it short and sweet and mostly PG-13 for the sake of Castiel’s customers. Gabriel pouted a little, but Sam winked at him and kissed him on the nose again, pulling back and handing him the little bag from the thrift shop.

\- Here, I got a present for you. I figured that the surprise would be incomplete without a present, so…

\- Ooh, what is it? – Gabriel looked like a five-year-old on Christmas morning, digging into the bag and pulling the box out. – Whoa, a Himitsu-Bako! Where did you find it?

\- I shouldn’t really be surprised you know exactly what this thing is, right? I got it at _Nelson’s Treats and Trinkets._ Do you like it?

\- An antique Himitsu-Bako?!? Thank you, Samsquatch, I love it!!!

Gabriel beamed up at him and Sam had no other option but to dive in for another kiss.

A minute later Castiel cleared his throat.

\- I believe your shift is over, Gabriel.

Sam blushed and pulled away, and Gabriel groaned in frustration.

\- Way to kill a mood, baby bro, thanks!

\- I strongly suggest you take your mood elsewhere, preferably not in public, and definitely not in my shop! – Castiel scoffed.

\- Uh, sorry, Cas. Got a little distracted. I’ll take him off your hands now.

\- Thank you, Sam. You are too kind. Please make sure he doesn’t eat too much dessert today. He’s had five candy bars and three muffins already.

\- Okay, I will. Good seeing you, Cas.

\- Goodbye, Sam. And don’t forget your drinks. On the house.

\- Thanks, Cas. Bye.

Gabriel looked at them both incredulously, waving his hands between them.

\- Hello? Guys, I’m literally standing right here! What am I, some challenge cup for you to toss around?

Sam threw an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders, pulling him close to his side, kissed the top of his head and led him out of the shop, Gabriel grumbling something under his breath all the way to the car.

…

Three days later Sam found the puzzle box in his sock drawer.

\- Hey, Gabe? – he called, turning the box in his hands.

Gabriel’s head popped out of the bathroom, his hair wet and clinging to his forehead.

\- Yeah?

\- Why is your puzzle box in my sock drawer?

Gabriel ducked back into the bathroom for a couple of moments, and then he walked out, toweling off his hair and coming closer to Sam.

\- It’s a present. For you.

\- For me? Why would you give me back my own present?

\- I’m not giving you back your present, Sammy. I’m lending it to you until you can figure out how to open it. Your present is inside the box.

Sam stared at Gabriel, not knowing what to say at first. Gabriel was staring back at him, his face carefully wiped of any expression, and Sam immediately felt that this – whatever it was – was important to him. He grinned at Gabriel, and said:

\- You know, I think this is the weirdest way to give someone a present I’ve ever seen. I like it.

Gabriel smiled back at him, relief clearly written across his face, and Sam leaned in to kiss the rest of his worries away.

\- But you do know, - Sam said somewhere in between the kisses, - that you’ll have to be patient? It took you what, a little less than two hours to get the thing open? I’m nowhere near as fast as you when it comes to puzzles, so it could be a while.

\- Well, - Gabriel grinned up at him lazily, tracing a finger along Sam’s jaw. – If you provide me with enough distraction, I think I can deal with that.

…

Sam thought that he might just as well give up on this idea entirely. It’s been almost a week, and he still couldn’t open the box. And it wasn’t that he didn’t try. He even got into the habit of carrying the thing to the office with him. It was just that he was getting distracted all the time and had to start over, and that was difficult as hell, for he could not tell one side of this damn box from the other if his life depended on it.

He sighed, pulled the box out of his briefcase and began reading up on the case files, idly twisting the box in his hands, until he happened to glance at it and see a spot of bright ochre paint on one of its sides. He smiled, bringing the box closer to his eyes to inspect it. It looked like he wasn’t the only one who was getting impatient. He brushed his papers aside, putting the cube on the table and concentrating on it. A little speck of paint on the right side might just be the thing he needed to finally crack this stupid puzzle.

Half an hour later he was staring at the opened puzzle box and two things that fell out of it: another, smaller wooden box and a piece of paper, neatly folded in four and with the words ‘read me’ written across it in block letters. He was not sure why he held his breath as he opened the note and began reading.

> _“ ~~Samsquatch~~    ~~Sammykins~~_
> 
> _~~Samshine~~            ~~Sammy~~                _
> 
> ~~_Samster_ ~~
> 
> _Sam,_
> 
> _(Oh, I bet I got your attention here, huh? I almost always go for some stupid adorable nickname, but nope, not this time!)_
> 
> _Before you open this box (and I promise you it’s not a tricky one, unlike the one you just opened), I have to ask you something._
> 
> _You know how I hate all those stupid traditions, where one person takes the other to a fancy restaurant, buys them an overpriced dinner, putting hazardous objects in their drinks and nearly making them choke to death; or, better still, goes down on one knee in some public place, making a huge group of strangers gasp and cheer and clap their hands, as if the embarrassment itself wasn’t enough, and sometimes there’s even a string quartet hiding behind a nearby bush, playing some outdated and cheesy romantic tunes_ to set the mood, _ugh, the mere thought of something like this makes me shudder and want to punch something._
> 
> _I’m sure that by now you have an idea of what I’m getting at. You might think that it’s the dumbest way to do this, but I’m actually hoping that you might like it enough not to say no._
> 
> _So, Samoose, will you do me the honour to be my personal moose for the rest of forever?_
> 
> _(Not just my moose, you know what I mean, right? My other things, too.)_
> 
> _(Marry me, Sam. Please?)_
> 
> _(You can open the box now.)”_

 

Sam sat still, holding the box in his hands, a stupid grin slowly working its way onto his face. He took a deep breath and carefully opened the box, staring at the ring inside it. It was a plain silver band, roughly crafted and left dull and blackened, with a single brownish-green stone set deep in the middle of it. He slipped it on his finger. It fit perfectly. Of course.

He jumped up from his chair and started shoving the papers and the boxes back into his briefcase, a stupid plan taking shape in his head. _‘Might as well go for it’_ , he thought. _‘After all, it’s just as stupid as Gabriel’s proposal’._

He all but ran out of his office, telling his PA to cancel his meetings or pass them on to the interns, making a show of switching his phone off. Fifteen minutes later he burst into _Nelson’s Treats and Trinkets_ , greeting Mr. Nelson with a huge and dopey grin.

\- Ah, Sam! So good to see you again! Did your boyfriend like your present?

\- Oh yes, he absolutely loved it. That’s why I’m here, actually. Do you have any other puzzle boxes? A bit more… challenging, perhaps?

Mr. Nelson was smiling at Sam knowingly, and there was really no need to keep up the act, but Sam was enjoying this all beyond anything he deemed possible, so when Mr. Nelson nodded and moved to find some puzzle boxes for him, he casually pulled the ring out of his pocket and said:

\- And I believe you’ve got a ring to match this one, right?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And of course they lived happily ever after, and got married in Castiel's coffee shop (which was designed and painted by Gabriel btw), and that was where Cas met Dean, of course, and you know the rest)))
> 
> The stones in the rings are green chrysoberyl for Sam and yellow fire opal for Gabe, both raw crystals most likely (I can practically see those rings as if they were real argh you've no idea what this fic has done to me)
> 
> Needless to say, I had no clue this prompt would turn out this way and bring me to a 3k+ fic when I was trying to write a short sweet fluffy one-shot. I guess I'll just have to deal with the fact that I can't write short and learn to live with it.
> 
> I'm posting it today because it's Sabriel Fluff Friday! Yaaaay! Go check out [this tag](https://www.tumblr.com/search/sabriel+fluff+friday) on tumblr if you have a sudden craving for all things fluffy and Sabriel)
> 
> come find me on tumblr if you feel like it) http://yes-ima-fluffy-unicorn.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it and all of your comments, criticisms and kudos are very much appreciated! <3


End file.
